Imaginary Pair
Greetings, everyone. Ever had that feeling that something isn't quite right? As if the person you are looking at isn't even physically there. Or more importantly, as you see them. This is a story about how the human mind is a very, very, fragile thing. It was around 2:00 in the evening. A young adult by the name of Richard had been sitting around thinking about the next game he should play. Richard was a sort of gaming genius, those people you see on YouTube who do impossible feats of skill, or just break the game so much that if it could cry, it would. There was one problem though. There was a girl, around 18 or 19 years old, who was just as good, if not better than him. The two were constantly at each other, trying to see who could best who. A lot of games came close, sometimes a tie. Sometimes one would beat the other. It even went so far as to have actual matches within their respected homes. The reason behind it being so internet connection had nothing to do for the other's shortcomings. When it comes to hyper serious gamers, you don't ever want to question their methods. The pair had just finished a quick game of Battlefield 3 together through a LAN line, literally being the only players in the match. It was a smaller map, so there wasn't too much running around looking for the other. Richard had beaten her this time, and the girl didn't seem too happy. Her eyes had a hint of fury in them, glaring at the TV in disgust. The girl in question was a young woman named Jennifer. She had orange hair with a few bangs swept across her head. She was one of those rare good looking gamer chicks we always hear legends of. However, she had a strange history with other people. She was often around people with amazing skill. Upon finding these people, she would meet and challenge these people to gaming sessions. However, after a few matches, the people she challenges have strange mental problems later on. Richard however had no such knowledge of this girl, and so could not see such foreshadowing. He stared back at the girl with an uneasy expression, noticing her contained rage. She suddenly snapped her head in his direction, which startled Richard. Her rage seemed to have vanished, and instead she smiled. She leaned her head forward, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I've marked you. You belong to me now." Richard, who was expecting an angry fit, was flabbergasted at the sudden mood change, and was a bit confused. Jennifer had a somewhat lustful expression, as if there was a meaning behind what she said. Richard swallowed a bit hard, as he felt a little bit nervous. However, the girl soon left, taking her things with her. The next day Richard was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. When he looked up at the mirror, he could see Jennifer standing behind him. Richard quickly bolted backwards, nearly choking on his toothbrush. But she wasn't there. When he looked back at the mirror, he had a mark on his cheek where she kissed him. It seemed red, and looked like a sort of sore. But when he touched it, there was nothing there. It's as if his reflection was lying to him, as odd as that may seem. Richard walked back to his chair, feeling a little out of it. He had to be imagining things. Maybe it was best he relaxed a bit, and get her out of his head. As he went to sit down, he heard a banging at his door. Very frantic banging, as if they really needed to get inside. Richard nervously approached the door with a bat, thinking someone was trying to break in. The door flung open, with Jennifer cowering as Richard was about to strike. Richard quickly caught his arms and stopped. Jennifer rushed inside without a word and began to barricade the door, like someone was chasing her. Richard noticed one of Jennifer's arms was covered in a bloody bandage. "What's going on?" Richard asked, stopping Jennifer. "Help me Richard. Please! I don't want them to get me. I just want to be left alone!" Jennifer seemed like she was running for her life. Richard took her and sat her on the couch, gently caressing her head to comfort her. She laid her head against his chest, whimpering. Richard tried to get her to speak, but she would only repeat the same thing. "They want to escape my prison." Within a few moments, something was banging at the door again, but this time it was a lot louder. The noises behind the door didn't sound like a person was trying to get in either. Richard couldn't tell what was trying to get in, but he picked his bat up once more and began walking to the door. Jennifer warned him not to, but Richard wanted to get to the bottom of this. As he opened the door, something flew right into him and knocked him down. As he scrambled to his feet, he could see Jennifer under the table, as something with insect legs and bladed hands tried to pull her out from under it. Richard, being the heroic man that he is, charged the creature and beat its skull in with the bat, not caring how otherwise terrifying it appeared. The creature died surprisingly quickly for something so vicious looking. Its appearance was hideous, and it almost looked like a human crafted into an insect lower half. Jennifer buried herself into Richard's body sobbing, telling him through broken words that there would be more of them. Richard carried her up the stairs into his room, trying to take her away from the creature. Richard noticed a piece of paper was stuck to his foot, which was from all the fresh blood he stepped in. It was so torn and bloodied that most of the paper was illegible. He did however make out a name at the top. Patient: Jennifer Schafer Well, he apparently knew that she was German, but what really caught his attention was some of the torn words that he could read. Words like death, the number 500, and biohazard. Richard could estimate that this was some sort of patient file that came from a hospital, a hospital that Jennifer may have been admitted to. But what really confused him was the word biohazard. Was she a biohazard? Did something happen? Jennifer took the paper out of Richard's hands and crumbled it up. Her eyes couldn't meet his. Richard said nothing to her for a good five to ten seconds, and she didn't utter a sound. Between the thing after her, and the sudden paper he found, he was becoming quite scared. "Soon, you will see what I see. But I shall take gratitude with how much of a caring person you are. Even to a girl you don't know." Richard was perplexed at her statement, and asked her what she meant. See what she sees? What does she see exactly, and what importance does it have? There was a slight knock at Richard's door. The sound of someone's voice could be heard, and it sounded like his roommate who he lives with. Both their rooms are across the hall from each other, so it's no doubt he might have woken him. As he entered however, Richard was horrified. His roommate had a giant worm like thing for a left arm. It had a gaping mouth at the end, big enough to swallow a man whole. On the arm were six smaller heads, each with a row of teeth. They would act independently from each other, but they all seemed to be converging on Richard and Jennifer. Jennifer started to crawl backwards on Richards bed, trying to avoid the arm. Richard took his bat once more and began beating his roommate with it. One cracked skull later, and the creature was dead. What exactly was happening here, and what happened to his roommate? What hell has decided to greet him, and what is the true story of this girl? Suddenly, Jennifer walked up to Richard, and wrapped her arms around him. She looked upset, but took comfort being around him. Her breathing seemed a bit uneasy, which was to be expected after two mutated beings tried to kill them both, among whatever else might have wounded her arm. "It's getting worse. I can see it on your face. But we can survive this together. Please, don't ever leave me. I don't want to face this alone." Jennifer was sobbing between words, indicating that something was in fact wrong with her. Richard decided to take her with and leave the house, as it seemed the creatures were going to be converging there. As Richard stepped outside, he saw the massive amount of mutated and grotesque creatures of various forms, all formed outside of his house. They were similar than what they had encountered inside. One such creature looked like a dog, but had a second head on it's rear, and had tentacles seeping from it's mouth. They all stood in front of him, waiting to attack. Richard grasped his bat hard. He had a feeling he might not live through this encounter, but he wasn't going to die easy. Some of the creatures approached Richard, but he only responded by beating their heads in a similar fashion to how he had been doing. He managed to kill at least three of them, but the rest soon started attacking him. Jennifer tried to protect him, but the two were simply not enough to take this horde on. Within seconds, the two were horribly killed by the mass of mutated beings. A few days went by, and police had blocked off the entrance around Richard's house, due to an investigation. Upon receiving some info over the radio, the policeman had a sigh of relief. "Confirmed. Patient Jennifer Schafer was terminated in the attack. Three officers and one other victim were killed. A man who goes by Richard Thompson was infected by her." The voice on the radio continued, with the officer confirming that this biological incident would finally be put to rest. He looked over a piece of paper before putting it down. Patient: Jennifer Schafer Subject has contracted an unknown viral strain, which has an effect on the mental state of anyone in close contact with her. Victims infected by her receive heavy mental impairments, the most common being schizophrenia. Victims appear to hallucinate violent or disturbing imagery within their own minds, and are driven to insanity. It has been confirmed that over 500 people have died from the subject's infection, their deaths occurring either by their own hand, or being murdered by others suffering the affliction. Subject is a walking biohazard and caution should be issued to those in close contact with her. Termination is recommended. Category:Mental Illness Category:Reality